Love you, Hate you II: Battle of the Basilisk
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Harry and Draco are back in this new, exciting adventure. After being rescued from the Dursleys, Harry finds himself upset with his weird anger, previous to Draco's. Will Harry find the courage to face Draco in a duel? And why are people staring at him?
1. Malfoy Manor blues

**My god, I'm sorry, but I had to start anew. I loved this story so much, I asked what you readers thought of it, and some were pretty good with their answers. Ah but anyways. I was torn on what to write up about whether they should be fully grown or if they should continue their school days. Then it struck me like a bullet, but I don't know what it feels like nor do I want to so, I give you…Love you, Hate you II.**

**Summary: Harry Potter, an ordinary boy who found out he was engaged to be married to a boy, Draco Malfoy. He grew fond of him after witnessing his uncle's terrified face after his uncle had heard what the boy who had visited them, was. A young eleven-year-old, pure-blood wizard had walked into the Dursley's home without an Invitation and set things straight with the strange family, rescuing Harry from its thresholds and showed him a world like no other. While learning new things, he learned how everything worked, made friends but almost lost someone who was important to him during a vicious battle with the dark lord, Voldemort who had murdered his parents and tried to kill him too but had failed to do so. Voldemort had taken over a professor's body and bent him against his will, making him do his evil bidding and in the end, caused the man's death. Harry and Draco had formed a bond that was powerful enough to repel evil attacks and had gotten help along the way by their potions teacher, Severus Snape.**

**Now, Harry got to spend his summer holidays with Draco and his family. But something's wrong. Harry feels more angry then he did when being mistreated at the Dursleys. While getting a warning not to go back to school, Harry's anger seems to be like what Draco's anger had been. Still guilty about leaving James, the yeti, to die in the lake at Hogwarts, this makes Harry feel lower then he wants to be. Things are turning in for the worst when Harry thought it would be better.**

**Warning: Contains a very depressed Harry, an ever so gallant Draco and a terrible plot for Hogwarts.**

**Disclaimer: Like I've been telling my past readers, I own nothing!!! Except the little poem.**

* * *

_Darkness desires what he fears most…_

_Men tremble at the sight of Darkness,_

_Women shield their child from him,_

_But one brave soul lives, _

_Lives to see the day that Darkness himself, _

_is destroyed._

_Mortal or not, one brave soul, _

_Born to save the day,_

_Dies in the most unfaithful way…_

_He hands himself to Darkness,_

_And becomes Darkness's most desired._

_By: Aluma Kettler._

Harry shut the book closed and let out a small sigh as the sun rose higher into the sky and hid behind a few clouds. He had read a book that was given to him by Draco's father, Lucius. It had the most weirdest poems created by different witches and wizards. The book itself was said to be thirty years of age since it was published to the wizarding world. Harry found it weird but slightly interesting and seemed to think of it as a story tale. The pages were made of parchment paper and the writing was so neat and textured that it was hard to tell if a person actually wrote it. His surroundings were part of the house, the bedroom of Draco Malfoy was now both Draco's and Harry's. The beds and their curtains had remained the same but the bedspread was turned around and changed to a different style.

His birthday was arriving and he would be twelve years old the next day. Harry felt just a tiny bit excited about it being at the Malfoy manor instead of the dreadful place he had to call '_home._' So many things had happened during his stay at Hogwarts. Hogwarts was a place for young witches and wizards to make friends and learn new things while controlling their magic, most of which would be contained in their wands. Before going out onto his journey to his new school, Draco's father had taken him to go shopping for supplies which surprised him greatly since his aunt and uncle never took him anywhere, let alone buy things for him. He had so many new friends, one which was his ultimate favourite. Having a pet owl was certainly a strange sight for any muggle. Muggle was the term used for non-magic folk but was often used as a bad way. He had witnessed it countless times while being with Draco and felt sorry for Hermione Granger, a witch who was born in a family of muggles but was the brightest witch in his class. There was the occasional quarrel between Draco and Hermione during their first school year at Hogwarts. But had managed to overcome it by working together to find out about a certain stone that could be used as an immortality drink.

Harry looked the book over one more time before putting it away in his trunk that was full with his other things. His school books were still in there, collecting dust while the ink bottles sat at the bottom. One had been sitting at the bedside table that sat under the window that showed the Malfoy's backyard where James, the yeti had once made a home in. Thinking about James and what he had done just so he could get to Draco, made him feel upset. Ron had informed him at the platform nine and three-quarters that he would write to him, as did Hermione but neither of the two had even sent him a letter. He would watch the skies with Draco, searching the starry sky for any sign of the owls. To Harry's disappointment, none had shown up whatsoever. He sat back on the bed and looked out the window at the now-appearing sun.

"What's that depressed look on your face?" Draco's voice had been changing but still had that strange tone to it, a demanding tone that had the Dursleys petrified with fear. Harry said nothing and made a failed attempt to smile at him.

Harry knew Draco from the bottom of his heart and knew that he meant well but just had a weird way of showing it. Draco walked away from the doorway of the room and sat next to Harry, his hair had been greased back like it had been the previous year and his pale eyes stood out more then ever. Draco had grown a few inches taller than Harry had and made Harry feel more and more like the 'wife'.

"I'm not depressed. Just wish Ron and Hermione would write sometime soon." Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder cautiously.

"Such a loner, Harry. Weasley's got a big family to keep him company, Granger's got her books. You have-"

"No one, I know. Pitiful to have thought they would want to write to me."

"I was actually going to say, you have me. And I'm the best damn thing in this world." Draco smirked at Harry and draped his arm around his shoulder.

"My father says he has to tend to some plans, he's also getting us both a present. Mother's getting some too. Dobby's been acting strange lately. Every time I ask for his assistance, he keeps telling me he's got something else to do and then he vanishes. Don't know what father sees in that runt but I'd have to admit, he makes a good housekeeper."

"You mean…he's a slave?" Harry felt a little bit angry to hear that Dobby was doing all this and it was probably under their command.

"Well, yeah. Most are only seen with very rich families. You'll never see one at Ron's place."

"I guess this is another thing that separates muggles from witches and wizards." Harry spoke out in a sighing manner as Draco removed his arm and fused his eyebrows together, making a confused look appear on his face.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Draco sounded a bit aggressive.

"I mean, muggles have at least put a stop to slavery, while witches and wizard families who are richer then most, have a house-elf to do their chores or even their dirty work." Although Harry was made to be an outcast at the school that he went to with Dudley, he wasn't as dumb as most people thought he was. Harry had listened during his geography classes as well as his history classes and learned a bit more then Dudley could ever learn.

"Then they're stupid for not keeping it around longer. Maybe that's what's wrong with your aunt and uncle then. Your aunt looked dried to the bone the last time I saw her." Harry snickered a little but kept a serious look about his face.

"You're not very different, Harry. You have so much galleons in your vault to get yourself one but, you don't have a mansion or a grand family to get one just yet. Don't know how father came about getting Dobby as our housekeeper. Rude a bit but does his job when told. You're just feeling sorry for him when you don't have to." This made Harry snap a bit.

"I'M THE ONLY ONE IN THIS HOUSE THAT SEEMS TO FEEL SORRY FOR HIM!"

"Harry, cutie, calm down and just rest. Your birthday's coming up and right now, I'm older then you so be a good wife and tend to the owls." Harry was right about thinking of Draco's oddness. But Draco was half right. He had to learn to calm down and rest. He had been through so much at Hogwarts that he forgot about having fun. Draco left the room, walking with grace, out of the room.

Harry felt weird for bursting out at Draco that way and felt the need to apologize. His teeth clenched as he ran out of the room and caught up with Draco and was about to grab onto his shoulder but Draco grabbed his hand and pulled Harry closer to him. Harry was caught completely by surprise as Draco quickly let go and took Harry's glasses off of his face and folded them. Their faces were inches from each other and Draco was staring into Harry's eyes with an odd expression.

"I can see why green matches you every way. Your robes match your eyes so well. It's like staring into the green flame in the fireplace at the common room. It's relaxing." Draco held Harry's chin up a bit and drew in closer.

"D-Draco, your mother might catch us." Harry was trying to find an excuse. Every time Draco had pulled him so close to his body, he felt the need to slip out of the close encounters and always made an excuse for most of the summer. Not to mention that Narcissa, Draco's mother, had caught them in the act once or twice.

Harry tried to pry the rounded glasses from Draco's hands and find his way out of the hold that Draco had on him. He felt he was only eleven, turning twelve tomorrow and felt that it wasn't right for such a young child to do such things with another person. Although he had experienced a kiss once back at the Slytherin common room at Hogwarts and felt nothing then but just Draco's mouth on his own. This kiss seemed forced onto him and he felt drawn to Draco like a magnetic force. Draco grinned in satisfaction and pulled Harry closer to him so he couldn't try to get away again. There were plenty of things going through Harry's mind like, 'what if Narcissa had spotted them again?' or, 'when would the owls show up.' As well as another set of questions that Harry didn't feel like thinking about.

Draco was still holding Harry's glasses in one hand and had his other hand at the back of Harry's head, pushing his head forward. They both had their eyes closed but while one enjoyed the kissing act, one did not. Harry's hands were trying to push Draco away from him but Draco's hand that had been holding onto Harry's glasses were also holding the back of him. The taste of sausages had lingered in Draco's mouth and Harry got the great pleasure of tasting them after eating a few himself.

Harry finally broke away from the kiss and panted, trying to regain his breath and pulled the glasses out of Draco's hands and placed them on his nose. Without realizing it, Harry slapped Draco across the face, leaving a red mark where his hand had slapped him. Draco looked at Harry with a shocked expression but with a smile on his face. Harry couldn't think of what to say.

"Never would have known you'd be the type to do that. But you are after all a Slytherin. Glad to see you're acting like one." Draco said.

"Being in Slytherin has nothing to do with it. You're getting weird thoughts and I just don't like them." That said, Harry turned on his heel and headed straight for the bedroom, slammed the door closed.

Draco didn't bother to chase after Harry. He had been busy doing some research on the man's name that he had never gotten around to doing. Dobby, an ugly creature with eyeballs the size of tennis balls, and rather more decent looking then a goblin looked. Was once again, no where to be found. Draco gritted his teeth and went about searching someplace else.

Harry had never felt this kind of energy in him before now. He thought to himself to go to Madam Pomfrey at once as soon as they were at Hogwarts again. His head felt heavy and he felt too tired to do much that day even though he should be excited for his birthday coming up. Just thinking of his birthday reminded him about Ron and Hermione again and it pained him to the point of letting Hedwig out of her cage and tying on a piece of parchment paper after he had written on it and sent her off to find Ron and see what he was up to.

What seemed to be a long day had now turned to night, sprinkling stars in every direction. Harry was unable to sleep much after recalling the nightmare he had about James drowning in the pool. The guilt was unbearable to deal with and he felt the only way to make it better was to at least find his body after returning to Hogwarts and pull it out with a bit of help and give him a proper burial. The window was slightly opened, letting a cool night breeze flow in.

"_Psst." _The sound had come from the floor in the middle of the room. Harry sat bolt-right up and looked around to see where the noise was coming from. He heard it again and could make out an outline of a small person and grabbed his glasses from the table and put them on.

"Dobby?" Harry asked the figure and it nodded and came onto his bed, hopping onto Harry's knees.

"_Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts this year, sir."_

"_Why not?"_ Harry felt deeply concerned for what he was about to hear.

"_Terrible things are about to happen at Hogwarts, sir. Things that will endanger Harry Potter!"_

"_What kind of things?"_

"_Dobby does not know, sir. But heed Dobby's warning and stay away from Hogwarts, sir."_

"_But I need to! I want to at least see my friends again." _Harry was beginning to sound like he was begging Dobby for something.

"_Friends who don't even write to Harry Potter?" _

"_Well I'd expect them to…hang on, how do you know my friends haven't wrote to me? I haven't seen you all day so how could you know?"_

"Harry Potter mustn't be angry with Dobby. Dobby thought that if Harry Potter thought his friends didn't want to write to him, that he would stay from Hogwarts this year, sir." Dobby had forgotten about keeping quiet to not wake Draco up and pulled out a collection of letters that were tied together with a piece of string.

"Give me those, now." Harry didn't feel as calm as he had spoken the words but reframed himself from grabbing the letters out of Dobby's hands.

"No. Harry Potter must say he will not go back to school!"

"I have to go. I'm still learning different courses."

"Dobby, go back to the kitchen, leave my wife alone. He's tired." Harry and Dobby both looked over at Draco who was now rubbing some sleep out of his eyes.

"M-master Draco, sir. D-Dobby has some bad news for Harry Potter."

"What kind of bad news? Don't tell me, father's destroyed Harry's aunt and uncle."

"No, sir. Dobby can not say, sir and look at the time, time to get the kitchen ready. Goodnight young master, Draco and _please stay here and don't go back to school!_" Dobby managed to say that last bit without trembling or stuttering and vanished into thin air.

Harry looked over at Draco who was now scratching the top of his head, lazily and with little effort as he lowered himself back down on the bed. Harry put his glasses down on the table and laid himself down as well, thinking about what to say to his friends once he was at Hogwarts. He drifted into a deep sleep like Draco had done.

* * *

The next day had the sun up in a jiffy and it shone through the window with a bright light. Draco had woken up before Harry and was already eating breakfast in the large dining room that had been called a kitchen. Dobby was watching nervously as Draco ate his breakfast in silence and was not questioning about the other night while Harry walked in, feeling slightly hungry himself, he sat down and Dobby began to collect a plate and a fork and began to add a few pieces of toast with egg on the top. The meek, little creature sat the plate in front of Harry and went back to his previous seat.

Harry poked the egg with his fork and watched Draco stuff his face. Harry was beginning to think of Crabbe and Goyle doing the same thing at their own homes. Draco felt Harry's eyes on him and looked up as he swallowed a piece of his last toast. Dobby looked both ways nervously as if he was afraid that a fight would happen at any moment, given the thought that it was his fault that Harry might have done something wrong.

"I know you can't take your eyes off of me. But at least do so for your health. You definitely need it." Harry didn't feel up to responding to Draco's lecture about healthy eating. Draco himself had hidden a few candy bars, something Dudley would have done if he were put on a diet.

"You two are up, surprisingly early." Lucius had just got up but his hair looked straight as always like his bed knew not to make it frizzy. He wore black satin pyjamas which he transfigured into his work clothes and shot Dobby a nasty look before leaving the kitchen with a piece of toast.

"The Hogwarts letters should be arriving soon." No sooner had Draco mentioned it, a black owl was carrying two letters and was aiming for the window in the living room. Dobby noticed the rapping on the window and went out of the kitchen quickly to fetch the letters.

"Dobby told me last night that I shouldn't go to Hogwarts. That it wasn't safe." Draco eyed Harry curiously but said nothing to provoke Harry into telling him why.

"He might have a bit of darkness in him without us knowing. He has been in my house for about…as far as father was in school as a prefect." Harry and Draco talked no more about Dobby as the said elf was now entering the kitchen with the letters and handed them out to both Harry and Draco.

"Dobby, go and get that box from under my bed. The only box that has silver wrapping around it." Dobby did as he was told and got off from his chair walking miserably to the bedroom. Harry couldn't seem to find the feeling for going to Hogwarts again and felt more sorry for Dobby then he had the other day. Draco stopped eating and glanced at the letter. Only a few things from the previous year were on the list but for different grades. Draco had to squint his eyes to look more closely at what he was seeing. Several books with different titles but all under the same name, were written one right after the other and could confuse you if you weren't focusing properly.

"Waste of money, this is. Wonder if Dumbledore's got a wacky defence against the dark arts teacher. Quirrell was enough to make me leave the defence class. Professor Snape should get the job."

"If professor Snape gets the job, then who would be replacing him in the potions class?" Harry caught Draco's eye and understood that he was being a bit smart with him.

"Here is the box, sir. Is there anything else I can get for you, sir?" Draco looked in Harry's direction again and looked back at Dobby's huge eyes staring up at him.

"No. You can take the day off." Dobby seemed pleased but slightly nervous to the answer but said no more and went out of the kitchen. Harry smiled at the corner of his mouth but didn't let Draco notice as he finished his breakfast.

"Happy birthday, Harry." Draco tossed the neatly wrapped box in Harry's direction and it landed with a _thud_. Harry went a bit red as he unwrapped the box to see a dark green box. Taking the lid off the box, his eyes gazed over the gift.

Harry had never seen anything like it. It had the same engravins as the ring on his finger had, two silver snakes, but these two were intertwined in the middle of the gift. The gift item itself looked like a small ball, almost like the snitch but it didn't fly up like the golden snitch did. Its colour was like looking at an emerald up close, like a diamond would be running for cover because of its brilliant color. The top half of the ball began to vanish while the bottom half of it held inside an item that Harry could not make out what it was.

"For my Slytherin queen. It's something for luck, but I doubt my mother ever used it for luck. I think it's supposed to tell you what to do. Something like from a joke shop but it really has its uses." Draco told him. But Harry had not heard this. The thing inside the ball was giving off a strange sound that apparently only Harry was listening to. Draco didn't seem to be listening to it which gave Harry the thought that it could only be something that a loved one would hear.

"Thanks, Draco." The top half of the ball came back and was now covering the item. The item itself had appeared to be a locket of some sort and was also an emerald color like the ball. Harry could only guess that if he had something he needed to do, it would tell him how and if possible, tell him where. Harry shoved the ball into his pant pocket and put the dishes away along with the forks. Lucius appeared in the kitchen again, looking like he was ready to go to a royal ball.

"Ready?" The two boys nodded and left with him out of the kitchen and out of the house, bidding Narcissa goodbye as they left.

* * *

A/n: Well. I had to end it there, not very long, I know, anyways, I hope you like the start of the sequel, I've decided to do more up until the fifth movie or book or whatever you want to call it. Then, I should start on the next chapter summary…Please review after reading.

Next time…

Harry and Draco have gotten their things, but are surprised to find out that the barrier is blocked. How and why is a real good question. Draco's father had to leave early and couldn't stay around to see them hit the barrier at full force so he has no clue it's happened. Back at school after finding a way to get to Hogwarts, they discover their new DADA teacher as well as new lessons.

As Harry and Draco begin their new year, it seems that valentines day is not all that's happening at Hogwarts, A duelling club is organized and a strange moment erupts, leading to rumours, more parties in the Slytherin common room and weirdest of all…strange voices that Harry can only hear.


	2. Ron's family and a sweet poem!

**Been to my first art class yesterday, only it's after school and only for an hour…completely boring. I don't know if I want to go back, anyways I thought I'd make this chapter since I want to get it out of the way and hope to get to some painting with my art supplies. Hope no one's found the beginning too…I don't know, Drarry and fluffy or anything. I mean it's supposed to be Drarry but just not right off the bat, right? No? Oh well, on with the chapter!**

**Warning: Contains a fruity wizard, a bizarre barrier and…the Weasley family!**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN. Just the little poem.**

* * *

As Lucius had the boys drop by the book store after getting their robes, he went off in search of somebody while Draco had to once again, show Harry around again since it had been at least a year almost that they had last been there to shop for their stuff. Harry and Draco met familiar faces, some who were in Slytherin. When they walked by some of them, the girls in the group giggled and were turning slightly red just looking at Harry and Draco.

"Hello Harry." The girl giggled after saying his name and Draco seemed to find it quite annoying and began to give off dirty looks.

"H-hi." Harry never had a girl talk to him in a friendly manner. In his last year, after winning the game for Slytherin, a girl from Gryffindor had snarled at him and nearly knocked him over when she was walking past him and the Slytherin team.

"Are the rumours true, Malfoy?" The girl had black hair as the night itself with brown eyes. She looked a year younger then him and Draco and could tell she was a girl starting her first year, but had obviously chosen her house before school term had begun. The colors of her robes were a dark shade of green, mixed in with black.

"What rumours?" Draco eyed the younger girl curiously as if trying to look through her. Harry stepped closer to Draco in case he was going to pull an anger issue on the girls and didn't want to be watched by any other witches or wizards in the street that passed by them.

"That…that Harry is…is the princess of Slytherin?" Draco smirked and he seemed to cool down a bit.

Harry scratched the back of his neck nervously while the guys who were with the girls began making odd face gestures at Harry. "Course he is." Harry felt his face grow hot with embarrassment from Draco's response. The girls merely giggled again.

"See you at school then." The girls and the guys each said their goodbyes to Harry and Draco and they made their way down the street, heading for the book store.

They had gotten a lot of gold from their vaults earlier that morning and had already gotten some better equipment from the Quidditch store. The book store was as busy as it ever had been. There were children with their mothers, reading this book 'Magical Me.' Harry caught a glimpse of the cover on the book and it showed a young man, possibly in his twenties or thirties, smiling corner to corner. His hair was short and curled up in a flip-style and his arms were folded across his chest as he grinned broadly.

Harry knew Draco wanted to get their books and get out as soon as possible. It was like the previous year all over again, only this time they didn't see Crabbe or Goyle but rather, a long line of people waiting anxiously in the line to see someone. Along with the crowds of people, Harry could make out a few people who all had the same hair color as his friend, Ron Weasley. As Draco had told him before that Ron had his family. Harry went to get a closer look and had his shoulder bumped so many times it was hardly noticed by Draco who was standing at the place where they could find their books.

The same man that was standing and showing off his pearly whites, was now standing in front of him, behind a desk that had a couple of copies of 'Magical Me.' Most of the people in the line up were made up of women and their young daughters and then he spotted him. Ron Weasley who was also packed in with the rest of the witches and their daughters was standing in the crowd up ahead, next to a short and plump woman with the same color of hair as Ron's and looked around Ron's area. Harry was guessing that he had found Ron and his family. He shifted over to Ron cautiously, hoping not to step on anybody's feet or get his own stepped on. The line was moving and Harry felt himself moving with crowd of people.

Once he had found himself standing next to Ron, he tried to nudge the boy to look over but he didn't move at all. He nudged again but Ron ignored it. Harry was beginning to feel like Ron had had enough of people going past him and felt that speaking to him would be in order.

"Who are you waiting to see, Ron?" This time, after hearing his name being called, Ron looked back and a grin filled his face just as Harry grinned at him. A taller boy with the same flaming red but curly hair also looked back, along with the other red heads.

"Been a long time, Harry. When did you get here?" Ron asked, forgetting to inform them all on who he was.

"Not too long ago. What's with this line?" Harry looked around him and the crowd of people seemed to be getting larger.

"Well, we're waiting for this weird fruit-" A taller boy then Ron quickly spoke out but was cut off by the short woman that Harry could guess was their mother.

"He is not a fruit! You shouldn't be talking about him like that, know your manners!" Harry smiled as e saw the boy and his twin back away from the woman's temper.

"Our mum fancies him. Why haven't you been answering my letters? Hermione's been asking me all summer about you but I couldn't get a hold of you either."

"It's got nothing to do with the Dursleys or the Malfoys if that's what you're wondering. Actually, I found out last night that a house-elf's been stealing them and wouldn't give them back unless I said I wouldn't go back to Hogwarts."

"Well, Hermione's here so she could probably sort out the problem. Before I forget again, that's Fred and George, their on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. That's dad and Percy on the side and Ginny's with my mother up there." Ron pointed them all out while the crowd moved forward again.

"Fred, George, get away from those books!" The woman snapped at them like she was ready to tear someone's head off. The two boys who were identical to each other, sneaked away from the crowd and the books they were looking at. Both having disappointed looks on their faces as they slouched off, whispering to each other.

"Mum's been snapping at them a little too often, but only when we got here did she start bellowing at us. Except for Ginny, I guess it's because she's the only girl in our family. And likes this weirdo too." Ron pointed a thumb in the man's direction up at the front where he was signing books for the witches and a few wizards.

"Who is he anyway?" Ron let out a sigh.

"The books that seem to never end are from him, so mum's trying to get his autograph as well as his books. Been a weird morning lately."

"What are you waiting in this mess for? I've gotten our books." Harry and Ron looked behind them and Draco was just walking up to them.

"I thought I'd say hi, is that OK?" Harry stormed off, past the crowd and away from Ron and Draco, leaving the two guessing what was making him upset.

Harry joined the twins and waited patiently for Draco to hurry up and talk to Ron. He could hear the twins sniggering beside him and was wondering if they were laughing at him. He shifted uncomfortably and stood a different way, leaning on his side next to the door and rested his head against the wall of books, folding his arms as he did so.

"Harry!" Harry looked up and noticed Hermione, standing there in the crowd, standing next to Ron and was already wearing her robes. Her hair, instead of being bushy and tangible, it was neatly crinkled in rows while two pins held a few strands of her hair from the side, back. She smiled and ran over to him. The twins also looked up upon hearing Harry's name. Harry turned around to see her face grinning widely then Ron's had a few minutes ago.

"Hermione, sorry I haven't been able to answer your letters, the house-elf took them and wouldn't give them back to me."

"I was asking Ron for most of the summer what was happening and he couldn't tell me much except that you weren't answering so I was sort of freaking out during the summer."

"I was kind of imagining you doing that this morning, since I found out last night."

"So you're the princess of Slytherin we've been hearing so much about?" Hermione and Harry looked up to the twins who were now smiling in Harry's direction.

"I am not. It's just a rumour." Harry explained darkly to them.

"Is it really?" Harry shot Draco a nasty look and began to look out the store's windows not even bothering to look at Draco.

"Harry isn't a girl to be a princess. Takes a female to fill the spot." Harry was grateful for her words but got up from leaning on the bookcase and stood beside Hermione.

"Granger."

"Malfoy." Harry looked at the two with a quizzical look and retreated to Malfoy's side, hoping he wouldn't make more of a scene then he already was. The twins seemed to have a look of glee spread across their faces as they watched the two of them having a staring contest. Draco appeared to have lost, having looked away from her just to look at Harry.

"Father had to leave so we have to get to the station on our own. He says he got your present so it should arrive in two days."

"Well. Nice meeting you again, we'll see you at school." Harry smiled as Draco pulled him along while Ron and Hermione smiled and waved after Harry.

"Rather cheerful looking wasn't he?"

"Shut up Fred." Fred and George sniggered again and put their noses into the books they were reading before while Hermione gave Ron a worried look.

"He'll be fine once he gets back to school. 'Less of course Draco's spreading more rumours about the two of them."

* * *

Harry and Draco had gotten to the station Ok after getting their books and a few new quills and some ink bottles and were making sure that they had all their stuff along with hoping that nobody was watching them at all so they could go and get to platform nine and three-quarters. The coast looked clear and Draco and Harry both readied themselves to push their way through to the other side. They both pushed their trolleys and picked up a high speed.

Harry was the first to hit the barrier with a strong force and felt himself being tossed over the handle of the trolley, flying in the air and landing abruptly onto his side. Draco had landed on his back while his owl in the cage gave a shrilling cry like Harry's owl did as the two cages tipped over and landed onto the ground noisily. Harry sat up quickly and was holding his head in pain from the sudden accident that had just happened. Draco quickly got up too and looked around frantically as people were staring at them while whispering and talking to each other.

"Oi! What are the two of you doing?" A guard that was patrolling the station, was now walking towards them and had a growling sort of a face.

"L-lost control of the trolley, sorry." The man shook his head at Harry and went back to what he was doing before.

"_Why can't we get through?"_ Harry asked in a whisper.

"The gateway's sealed itself. Can't do that unless someone…" Draco trailed off from his words and looked at Harry with a serious face.

"Harry, you said that Dobby warned you not to go to Hogwarts, right?" Harry shifted uneasily as he picked up Hedwig's cage and placed her on the trolley.

"Yeah. But what's Dobby got to do with it?"

"Nothing. We shouldn't waist time. The train will be leaving soon." As Draco was turning around to leave with his trolley with Harry behind him, They noticed Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George and their mother and father were coming towards them.

Draco pushed his trolley off to the side and stood there waiting for them to arrive. Harry did the same and stood next to Draco. Mrs. Weasley was leading the way, behind her came Percy with the twins right behind him followed by Ron and Ginny. Hermione trailed behind but hurried her trolley up after seeing Harry standing there.

"I want to see what happens when they try to get through. And if they do get through, we'll follow closely behind them."

"Harry, were you waiting for us?" Harry shrugged his shoulders at Ron as he pushed his trolley to sit it next to Draco's and Harry's.

"Percy you first." The boy that Harry had seen earlier talking with Ron's father pushed his trolley in front of the barrier and pushed it while adding a bit of a run to it and was able to get through Ok.

"_How come it let him in?"_

"Your guess is as good as mine, Harry." Draco responded.

"Fred, you next!" The woman jerked her head in the direction of the barrier while starring at one of the twins.

"He's not Fred, I am!"

"Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother." The twins shook their heads while Mrs. Weasley had a pained look on her face.

"Oh, sorry, George." One of the twins pushed their trolley in front of the barrier and looked sideways at his mother.

"I'm only joking. I am Fred!" Then before the mother could say another word, Fred took off for the barrier with his twin running right behind him. Harry couldn't help but grin at the joke they had pulled on their mother.

"Goodness those two. They'll bring Hogwarts down soon with all their riff raff. You next Ron and you two, aren't you going on the train dears?" Harry and Draco looked at each other and Harry got the feeling he didn't feel like talking to the woman so he spoke for them.

"It wouldn't let us go through the last time and we haven't got a clue to what's going on with it."

"You two go in, we'll see what's the problem." Harry and Draco nodded but Draco looked slightly disappointed on not dealing with problems by himself. They set their trolleys next to each other's and glanced at each other quickly and shrugged and looked back at the barrier.

They pushed their trolleys toward the barrier and were bracing for the moment when they would crash into the brick barrier. However, they didn't crash like they thought they would and got through Ok. Harry looked at Draco with a surprised look on his face as the train before them was packing up the student's things on the train.

"Now we're nuts and we've proven it." Harry heard Draco say dully as he pushed his trolley toward the luggage compartment and gave his owl and trunk to the men loading the stuff. Harry did the same and followed Draco onto the train.

There were no more problems after that one incident with the barrier and Ron and Ginny had found their way through the barrier as well and were now trying to find seats on the train. Draco had managed to find Crabbe and Goyle on the train and had pulled Harry along with him to the compartment that Crabbe and Goyle were sitting in before Draco and Harry had arrived. Draco didn't seem to be in a talking mood like he was last year but kept a rather sour face all throughout the trip to Hogwarts.

"Stop being so moody, we're nearly there." Harry felt his words weren't getting through to Draco and sighed as he looked out the window. Crabbe and Goyle had left the compartment on Draco's orders and went in search of some other Slytherin members to bother for the remainder of the trip.

"If it was Dobby, I'm going to give him a real talking to. Stupid house-elf." Harry couldn't really say anything in the matter since it was Dobby who didn't want him to go back to the school and it could have been possible that Dobby might have magic that only a house elf could do. Anything was possible in the world of magic in Harry's point of view.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so hard on Dobby. I'm sure he's probably just as upset as you are having to force himself for going against your wishes or something."

"Don't feel sorry for him, he's just pathetic at listening to his orders."

"Well maybe he wouldn't feel that way if you'd just lay off of him and not order him around so harshly. Sometimes I wonder what's going to happen to me if I get something in my cooking wrong or-" Harry stopped abruptly as he realized what he was talking about.

Thinking himself as a girl was bizarre for Harry and was beginning to wonder what sort of life he would lead with having Draco by his side, owning a house with him and having a poor house-elf to do the chores. Cooking would probably be referred to Harry since Draco would want him to do it instead of an elf that might 'poison' it.

"I'd like to see it if I could. You wearing an apron and having your glasses off so I can see your emerald eyes. I think I'm falling in love with them, they're like a trance." Harry moved himself to the other seat across from them so as not to get in Draco's way of his weird behaviour like he had earlier in the morning.

"Sick mind as I thought. You've forgotten have you?" Draco seemed to be snapped out of the trance by Harry's question and looked up at him with a confused look.

"What about?"

"Forgotten about me being a boy?" Harry had a slight bit of anger in his tone but he didn't care. This was his future that he was thinking of.

"I've seen lots of muggles do it. Father was kind enough to endure Mr. Weasley's long rants about gay marriages in the muggle world. Told me while you were busy looking at the skies for Granger and Ron."

"At least use her name, she came with us that night didn't she?" Harry asked, his voice sounding a bit shaky.

"Yeah. Till she got herself stunned. Guess her brain can only go so high, it has it's limits. Ron at least stayed awake and his mind cleared. I can see Crabbe and Goyle aren't as useful as I thought they were."

"She's still our friend." Harry was trying to keep a calm voice but found himself boiling with anger at Malfoy.

"Your friend, Potter. She is nothing but a mud blood to me. Has been all of last year, surely you remember the way she greeted you and I at Hogwarts." Harry couldn't forget. He could still remember the way Draco's anger had been placed upon him instead of Hermione and the thought of him flying again through the air was quickly replacing the memory of being friends with her.

"Please don't call her that." Harry's tone was sharp but it didn't seem to send a warning to Draco.

"What, a mud blood? Stinking filth of a mud blood who tries to pry into other people's business!" Without thinking, Harry whipped his wand out and pointed it at Draco who only sneered in response.

"I can't believe my parents agreed to this spell. Your anger gets bounced onto me every time Hermione or someone else gets you upset. It's annoying the way you get angry all the time. I think I'd rather do what Snape had suggested to Dumbledore." Harry lowered his wand with satisfactory as the train made its way into the station of Hogwarts. It was amazing what two hours worth of arguing was like. Quick and got to the point.

"Such a prissy little Slytherin princess aren't you?" Draco sneered as he and Harry got up from their seats to go into the narrow hallway of the train that was now packed with students, waiting eagerly to get off.

Harry slid his wand back into his robes as they climbed off the train and stepped foot onto the ground where Hagrid was standing, again holding a light as he had done last year. Hagrid was a half-giant and the game keeper for Hogwarts. Harry and Draco had found out about the three-headed dogs' real owner from Hermione who stated it must have been Hagrids'. Harry could only look up so far since the man towered over everyone.

"Right, FIRST YEARS, COME WITH ME!" Harry knew that only the first years were allowed to go by boat to give them a thrilling welcome before they set foot in the castle. Harry still felt it was like Dracula's hiding place.

Draco and Harry had found Crabbe and Goyle once again and travelled with them across the grassy hill, leading to the castle, following their houses' head boys and girls. Each house had separated into their own groups and were chatting loudly to one another about either their classes or what new teacher their defence against the dark arts were going to have. Harry also felt a bit of excitement rush through as he entered its great doors.

The houses were led to the great hall where they had dined last year and sat at their appropriate tables, smiling and looking around like they were just coming to Hogwarts for the first time all over again. Harry could see Dumbledore, Flitwick, professor Sprout and the newcomer that sat where the DADA teachers would sit. The same man Harry had seen at the book store when he was with Draco. He looked along the table again and saw Snape sitting there with his greasy, stringy-like black hair that looked like it was sticking to his forehead. The man looked the same as ever and was looking over at his house, noticing that Draco and Harry were sitting at the table he gave a small smirk and looked over at professor Dumbledore who was now rising to speak before the sorting hat did its business.

"I would like to remind each and every one of you, that the dark forest is forbidden and therefore, a warning to all who wish to go into it, do so during the day. I would also like to welcome, professor Lockhart to Hogwarts, who has agreed to fill in the Defence against the dark arts position." There was a slight scowl on Snapes' face as the man bowed quickly and sat back down while the students from all houses, mostly young witches, clapped harder then the teachers had.

"I'd also like to welcome the old, and the new." Dumbledore took his seat while professor McGonagall began to call people's names. As the list went on, McGonagall called out 'Ginny Weasley' and Harry could see how nervous she was almost like what Ron had been like when he was first sorted. The hat gave a small 'hmm' sound and shouted out 'Gryffindor' and watched as she watched her join her four brothers.

A few other students were added to the Slytherin table and straight away were told of the rumours about Harry being Slytherins' princess. Harry ignored all the strange gasps and giggling he was receiving from the other Slytherins and put his head down while the sorting was being finished. Dumbledore raised both his hands and in front of each house on the tables, there was a small _pop_ and Harry and Draco were once again gazing at a feast that could be provided for the king of many people. Harry only scooped up some mashed potatoes onto his golden plate and ate a tiny bit at a time, not really in the mood for eating when he was trying so hard to listen to his fellow members' conversations. It was unwise to eavesdrop but how can you not when they were a bunch of Slytherins? Harry was beginning to wish he had been placed in Gryffindor instead. Looking over at them, he noticed they were having more fun then he could ever imagine. His yearning went unnoticed by some of the others but Draco noticed Harry wasn't eating his food.

"Come on, eat. Your Slytherins' princess and they expect a good ruler."

"Leave me alone already. It's bad enough Fred and George from Gryffindor know about me being the stupid 'princess'."

"So you admit you're the princess of Slytherin?" Harry and Draco looked across from them. It appears that a first year girl was eyeing the two of them with a fantasy look in her eyes.

"Not really. It's just a rumour spread around by this weirdo-"

"I beg your pardon?" Harry looked at Draco with a dull face while Draco looked back with a disgusted face.

"You started it! Hadn't been for you, I wouldn't be asked stupid questions." Harry was now poking at his food.

"Well our house has to know otherwise we'd be the weird people here. Least Crabbe and Goyle know what's best. Maybe we should sing that song from last year, had it recorded and placed in the locket that I gave you." Harry pulled out the green snitch-like ball and the top half of it vanished like before, revealing a small locket-like clock with a cover over it, showing two snakes intertwined. The lid of it opened up and it began to sing:

_Slytherin princess, be mine tonight!_

_I'll waltz you higher than any kite,_

_My carriage awaits your arrival,_

_So be mine tonight!_

_All should hail _

_thy Slytherin princess,_

_He rules the night._

_With his eyes of brilliant emeralds,_

_His hair as black as the dark forest itself._

_Nothing can make themselves look proper,_

_Not even darkness himself._

_I beg this sweet princess to give me his hand,_

_His heart, eyes and soul belong to the prince._

_Whoever shall join my feast tonight, _

_Will be rewarded with wonders rather then fright._

_So, sweet princess, _

_Heed my words,_

_I love you too dearly to let you out of my grasp._

_Stick with me for more protection,_

_And I'll make sure to add you to my collection._

"I sort of added a bit of my own words in there. Hope it wasn't too flashy." Harry felt embarrassed as the rest of his house looked at him. Some of the girls were giggling and blushing more then he was. He could feel an odd stare coming from some of the boys along the table at the other end.

"Just great, Draco. Thanks." Draco noticed the slight sarcasm in Harry's voice.

"Like I said, the elf wasn't much help when I went about looking for him. I could have sworn he was trying to avoid me all summer, with his vanishing nonsense." Draco resumed his eating before it was time for bed.

The top half of the green ball reappeared as the song stopped playing and was clouded over by the lid of the clock, showing the two snakes once more. At first Harry thought he could hear voices coming from inside his head. He looked around and saw that no one else had heard the words '_Hogwarts isn't sssafe....blood will be spilled...'_ It gave Harry a chill down his spine but felt it was in his head and continued to eat as well.

* * *

A/n: That was exciting. Harry's hearing voices right after just getting there. Clearly not his day since he's been embarrassed…but anyhow…How was the chapter? All thoughts are welcomed. And for this story, Harry and Draco will be sort of…changing characters, but only for a bit!!

Next time…

Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione meet their new DADA teacher. Not so interested in the class now that they knows what he's like. Harry hears more voices, the same voice but in a snake-like tone. Draco gets on Harry's nerves and now has some of the Slytherin members bowing to him everywhere he goes. Gryffindor has now caught wind of it and joins in, reason: Fred and George. Ron makes them see the real Harry Potter instead of Harry Malfoy.

Strange things begin to happen at Hogwarts. Students gets petrified, a possible killer on the loose in the castle. Strange writings appear. Draco and Hermione's anger toward each other get more brutal as Harry gets the downfall of it all once again. Will Harry be able to cope with it all??


	3. Peeves the Poltergeist

**OMG, I'm sorry I haven't been updating it's been so busy this week, I really wanted to make the update but I had to go to the H&R block with my parents and was stuck there from 6-9 in the afternoon until night time!! By then I was so tired that I couldn't do anything afterward. The streets were icy and were covered with snow so it was a long traffic, my parents don't drive anymore nor do we have a car so we had to take a bus and it took forever. Then I had to go to the library the next day, then my dad took over my computer, GOSH!!**

**Warning: Contains the new fruity teacher and of course…Sprout's class!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. And never will!!**

* * *

Harry growled under his breath as another member of Slytherin, in the male dormitories, bowed to him slightly and continued to laugh with his buddies while they were still in their pyjamas. Their smiles from the laughter could have caused mirrors to break in Harry's opinion but Harry didn't bother with them and went about changing into his robes. Draco had awoken but didn't feel like getting out of bed at all.

Last night's feast had taken a strange turn for Harry as he had retreated to the quarters of the Slytherin common room with Draco and the others. He had been taunted by a strange hissing sound that apparently no one else was listening to. The snake-like voice had disappeared after saying three words, 'blood', 'kill' and 'die!' It had frightened Harry too much to get it out of his head that he had a nightmare and wasn't in the mood for seeing the Slytherin members act like young children that were younger then Harry. It was like being picked on at the school where he and Dudley used to go to. Harry's black hair was messy like some of the other boys and it looked quite untidy. His hair had stuck up at the back of him and in the middle of his head like it was a Mohawk type of look.

He felt a little tired after the nightmare and also felt the same as Draco, wanting more sleep rather then go to the new classes or to breakfast for that matter, that was prescribed for them. Once again, they had the same classes as Hermione and Ron's. They had Herbology with professor Sprout, a teacher who actually looked the part for teaching it too. And Harry was sort of looking forward to seeing who was willing to take the job from a teacher that had previously passed away due to a minor 'accident.' Draco was also wondering who it was and he and Draco had discussed it during the night before Harry's nightmare could haunt him. Harry got the last of his clothing on and headed down the stairs, not bothering to fix his hair as much as he wanted to. He felt it wouldn't go down if he were to tend to it.

"Harry, it's way too early for class. Why you up so early?" Harry shot a glaring look at Draco as another boy bowed to Harry before allowing him to get out of the common room. Draco yawned his head off and tried to fix his robes better, thinking it was crooked.

"We just got back from holidays, you're not supposed to have a holiday here. Just maybe for Christmas." Harry hurried down the halls, not bothering to stop for Draco who was now taking his sweet time talking out his instructions to Crabbe and Goyle who for some reason were still in their pyjamas. Harry was guessing that neither of them could get dressed before Draco went into their room, storming about guard duties.

Draco's hair was slick and shiny with the amount of grease he had managed to slip onto his hair before getting his robes and clothes on. His expression remained glaring and angry-like while Crabbe and Goyle seemed to be in fear of going around the corner of the corridor to meet other students from different houses and having them laughing and pointing at them when they are still in their pyjamas. Harry knew it wasn't exactly right to let a fellow classmate walk around in their pyjamas while you had the power to tell them to put their clothing on. Harry sighed and stopped in the middle of the hall, turned around and walked up to all three of them.

"Draco, would you tell them to get their robes on already?" Draco stopped in his tracks and met Harry's eyes and scowled at him for letting a great opportunity go at having laughs so early in the morning. But he turned to Crabbe and Goyle anyway and told them harshly to put some clothes on.

"Better?" Draco's tone was ice cold but could never break the ice of Harry's tone of voice.

"I hate you. This isn't really fun and games anymore. You might not have realized it but I've noticed that this place holds dangerous things. You're one of them and if you were at all a real husband you'd notice I'm not feeling well."

"Then take the day off, I'll report to the teachers that you're not doing so well and had to stay behind."

"It's not because I'm sick, but I don't know if I can tell you about it, cause you might laugh at me!" Harry turned on his heel and left Draco behind to wait for Crabbe and Goyle.

Anger had erupted Harry's mind and focus of anything he could have accomplished if he weren't thinking of the nightmare he had last night. Draco's laughs still went on unnoticed and he chorused at the sight of Neville Longbottom fainting while in Herbology class after professor Sprout had successfully pulled out what looked to be a baby-like tree that had roots for arms and legs and was kicking and crying with a sharp cry that earmuffs were needed for the occasion. Harry laughed while Draco had gotten his index finger stuck in the baby plant's toothless mouth. Harry was finished potting the crying baby plant before Draco was but moaned in slight dismay along with some of the other Slytherins as Gryffindor got ten points for answering professor Sprout's question about the baby-like plants.

Harry's anger seemed to cease by lunch time and he enjoyed his meal of a ham sandwich that he had gotten from the plate across from him. Draco had piled his food onto his plate without thinking about it and Harry was beginning to wonder if he'd have a fat husband by the time they were twenty. He looked around at Hermione and Ron's table and noticed that Fred and George were picking on Ron again while Ginny sat next to him, laughing at the red letter that was now torn in pieces in front of the red head. Hermione looked as though she had never quite heard anything like it. Just a few minutes earlier, an owl had come in flying very low to the Gryffindor table and looked like it was trying not to hit the student's heads as it flew toward Ron. It had a red letter in its beak and didn't exactly have a soft landing and crashed itself into a bowl of chips and sent the chips spraying in every direction as the owl laid on the table in a pathetic fashion with the letter still gripped tight in its beak. Ron took the letter out and seemed to have a terror look on his face as he inched his way around to open the letter. The letter seemed to have come alive and was then shouting at the boy about his rat nearly being driven over by the car that the family apparently drove.

Harry didn't laugh at him but Draco had and it was what caused Harry to glare at Draco every time he nudged Harry's arm to look over at the Gryffindor table. Everyone in the Slytherin house looked up after a loud cry was heard. Harry also looked up and watched as his snowy owl, Hedwig, flew toward him, high enough to drop the black broomstick that she had been holding with her feet. She dropped the broom and Harry caught it with both his hands while Draco watched the bird turn in midair and fly back out again.

The handle of the broom as well as the brush of the broomstick was covered in black but hat a slight of green tint to it. Harry looked at the side of the handle as he sat back down again and saw in silver letters; 'to Slytherin's princess, wife of Draco Malfoy. Nimbus 2001.' Harry couldn't believe what he was reading. Surely this was Draco's mother that had engraved the lettering but as Harry remembered Draco telling him specifically that his father was going to get him a present. Never did Harry see the day that a man like Lucius Malfoy go through the effort of having that placed on the handle.

"Sorry I might not need to save you this year." Draco sorrowfully explained as he began to eat his many different meals on his golden plate.

"Yeah. Pity." Harry spoke back and got up from the Slytherin table to put his new broomstick in the common room and beside his bed. He could feel Ron and Hermione's eyes on him and the broom while some of the Gryffindor quidditch members eyed the new broom with envy in their eyes. Harry noticed that their quidditch captain was now whispering and talking secretively to the other members of the group.

He was just entering the hallway when he felt a strange goo get poured on him from above. A white, transparent ghost came appearing from the dining hall as he stepped away from the door quickly as the ghost came hovering around him. It was now laughing at him and pointing a finger at Harry.

"Your hunger amazes me, PRINCESS! THE PRINCESS OF SLYTHERIN HAS RETURNED! Stow upon me your mighty sword and dub me, jester of the Slytherin table! I REPEAT, THE PRINCESS HAS SHOWN HERSELF!" Harry began to panic as he realized that the ghost was now drawing attention to himself and Harry.

"Shut up!" Harry tried to make the ghost quiet down. "I am Peeves, your _royal_ highness. I must say, you look your finest! Would you care to come to the royal ball or take a stroll around the people with kindness?" The ghost began to crack up laughing and Harry took his chance to get away from him before he could shout out more protruding things. His running and sloppy shoes had alerted professor Snape's attention and Harry found himself in front of Snape's desk in his office. Snape made the purple slime disappear with the wave of his wand, making most of the footprints that were in front of his office vanish.

The room was darker then the potions chamber was and a lot quieter which gave the room quite a bit of scare to it. Harry felt uneasy being covered in purple slime that smelled like roasted beef from one of aunt Petunia's home cooked meals that she made for Dudley all the time along with candies of glory to add for desert. Harry's shoes had made footprints all over the castle floors and Harry felt the odd sense that he was going to be punished for something a ghost did to him. Snape sat down at his desk and ignored the foul smell that the purple slime was giving off. Harry could only listen closely since Peeves had manage to hit his glasses with the slime as well as his robes and felt no need to clean his glasses with something that was already dirty.

"I won't proceed to telling Filch, the caretaker about you making the mess. However, I will tell him that you have agreed to help him with the mess. Not even your third day back and you have managed to get the halls dirty with your sloppy footwork. I know it must have been Peeves the poltergeist, but you can't exactly get Peeves to do anything unless it's beneficial for him." Snape pulled his wand out and spoke softly, _"Scurgieo" _The purple slime that had Harry covered head to toe had now vanished in the blink of an eye and his robes felt good as new. Harry looked back at Snape with an astonished look and had a grin on his face.

"Hope you're not expecting any motherly love, Potter. Filch will be here soon so don't think you're out of this one so easily, and if you're late for your D.A.D.A class…the teacher will understand. He's a man who will believe anything." Snape wrote up something on a piece of parchment and gave it to Harry who in turn, stuck it in his robes just as Filch had come into the office, wearing a vague expression on his face the one he always wore when kids were present.

"You needed something professor?" Filch's face was priceless. His smug look gave away his anticipation to take Harry somewhere and do something horrible. Snape noticed this and returned the look to him as he stood up.

"Potter here has discovered purple, slimy footprints down in the halls not too far from here. He wishes to help clean the halls with you. Hope you don't mind…an extra hall to do." Filch looked ready to snap something in half but remained in his usual tone, "I'll get right on it then professor. Firstly, does Potter know who done it?" Filch gave the two of them a gleeful smile of his rotten teeth.

"Peeves is what happened, Filch. I don't think that person is brave enough to wander these halls looking like a purple slug. Potter, go with him and be useful to the Slytherin house besides your princess duties of sitting on your throne. Have fun." Harry scowled at Snape for making a remark about the 'princess' situation and got a bit depressed hearing that it was getting out of hand. Harry walked out of Snape's office with Filch and his cat, Mrs. Norris.

Harry felt like running out of the castle and never coming back. Filch's cat seemed to be attracted to him like it just drank a love potion and felt the nerve to pick it up so she wouldn't bother his leg anymore. Without thinking, he did what he had done last year when he was with Draco. Picked the cat up and held it against his chest while the cat purred. Harry snapped out of the weird trance of scratching the cat behind the ear and looked up at Filch who seemed quite content at the sight of Harry holding his cat with carefulness and continued walking toward the hall that Harry was pointing out. A few students stopped to watch them as he walked by them, holding the cat tight in his hands as she purred. His nerves felt a bit more calmer then they had been in the past few days since he's been with Draco and it felt like a washing machine, washing away his nervousness and stress of going back to Hogwarts while dealing with a pathetic boy who called himself his husband and insisted on sleeping in while class was going to start after breakfast.

"Doesn't look so bad, Potter. At least it wasn't the green slime that Peeves had last time. Stupid poltergeist of a ghost, spilled the green stuff all over the trophy room it took quite a long time to get it off of a stainless trophy. I still don't know who the supplier of the slime is but I could only have two kids in mind and I'll have a small chat about them!"

"Wh-who do you think it is, Mr. Filch?" The man stood over him and smiled like he had in Snape's office a short while ago.

"Tell ya the truth, boy. I think it's those Weasley twins. Always up to no good those boys. Gave me trouble ever since they had arrived. Their first year here and they had their own drawer of crime. Still do and they're sharing it in my office. I'm also starting to think they nicked something that doesn't belong to them. Took it to the Headmaster, he tells me not to worry. I'll go get a few mops for the mess, you can watch Mrs. Norris for me." The man turned and left the purring cat behind in Harry's arms and left Harry to stand there while most of the kids left for their classes.

"Where'd you get the cat? Surely it's not yours." Harry turned around at the doors and saw Draco with Crabbe and Goyle. Both looking fatter as usual, like the food had never touched their stomachs.

"It's Mr. Filch's cat, her name's Mrs. Norris. Peeves dropped slime over me and I had to talk to professor Snape." Draco laughed and walked up to Harry. "Typical princess, getting herself into danger. You'll be late for class though if you stay here."

"I can't go. Professor Snape's set me up to help Mr. Filch clean the floor. You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up." Draco sighed and looked slightly disappointed and headed toward the other end of the corridor. Crabbe and Goyle fast at his heel. Harry went back to scratching the cat's ear and watched Filch coming back with two mops in his hands.

"There. You can just do the beginning of it, I'll do the rest, Potter." Harry let Mrs. Norris down gently onto the floor and grabbed a mop, walking toward the door and began to quickly clean it. Being at his aunt and uncle's house had more chores for him then this one job of mopping. Cleaning it would be no work at all.

The purple slime was bubbly and sticky as he tried to mop it up. It was amazing that professor Snape was able to make it vanish without it sticking to him permanently. He could smell the foul stench of rotten eggs and rotten garbage coming off of it as did Filch but the hunched man didn't seem to mind it. In fact, it looked as though he was used to it. Then again, Snape did mention that he was the caretaker, so it must have been an ordinary job to him. The cat, Mrs. Norris just sat there and watched the both of them mop the slimy, purple glob up with great effort. Harry was halfway done when Filch stopped him and grabbed the mop out of his hand.

"You can go. You got class. Go, before I catch you wandering!" Harry hurried to get his stuff from the common room in Slytherin. The cat watched him go but stayed behind with her master as he mopped the rest of it up.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Gilderoy Lockhart, your new D.A.D.A teacher. Now I don't want anyone to be frightened in this class, I am very willing to let the first people out who are unsettled with the frightening things I'm about to show all of you. Now don't worry, they're not killing machines. Mind you, I'll have my wand out if they do try to harm you." The man, whose hair was golden like the sun and a face only a woman would love, whose smile seemed to appear like it was fixed by wearing braces all his life, stood in front of the class, pointing with his wand at a birdcage that was covered by a velvety, maroon-coloured curtain that draped over the cage.

The cage seemed to be moving and Harry couldn't find it very amusing that the man was taking it as a joke to them. Draco seemed to be a little jumpy like Goyle and Crabbe as the man put a hand over the cage's curtain and pulled it off, revealing tiny, blue, flying creatures that had eyes like an alien and tiny antennas on their heads. All of them look downright unhappy to be in there. They flew around in the cage, looking for the exit and were shaking the cage with violent attempts.

"I must ask you all, not to scream, these Cornish pixies are quite dangerous but very hand able. I must ask you not to scream. For you might…PROVOKE THEM!" Hermione and another girl at the first desk had pushed their books off the table as the blue pixies zoomed around the large class room that served as a portrait holder for Lockhart.

Draco, Harry, Hermione and Ron were the only ones left standing except for Neville who was hanging by his robes from the chandelier that hung in the ceiling. Lockhart was the first one to leave while the rest of the class had gone, leaving Hermione to deal with them single-handed. Harry looked up in amazement as all the blue pixies stopped in mid-air, still blinking as though they had been stunned for a few short seconds. Hermione smiled at her skills of a wand while Draco sneered at her.

"So much for this class, it's a great disappointment. This is pure fact." Draco looked from Hermione to Harry and shook his head.

"He tried his best at least. Harry you think so right?" Hermione seemed to be pleading him for help for backup but before Harry could say anything, Ron spoke up first.

"He's trying to kill us that's for sure. Face it Hermione, the man's a bloke! Let's get out of here, we'll be safer in professor McGonagall's class." Draco dragged Harry out before Ron and Hermione could get to the door and walked Harry himself to the next class.

"So how did your first Filch experience go?" Harry looked at Draco with a puzzled expression. "What are you talking about?" Draco stopped Harry from walking any further and faced him while Ron and Hermione wondered what was up and stopped just a few steps away. Draco paid no attention to them and continued.

"You know, I read something back at the mansion. You're not… Fooling around with other men are you?" Harry looked at Draco with a disgusted look. Ron and Hermione could tell where this conversation was going and hurried off to McGonagall's class before they could get in trouble for listening or even watching them.

"Are you mad? Is that what you thought I was doing? Sorry to burst that large bubble that fills your head, but I'm only twelve and had no intention of doing anything with people. What was it that you were reading anyways?" Draco scratched the back of his neck.

"Just a magazine. From the muggle world. Seemed interesting so I sent for one with father's help. Read it and it had an article about…watching your wife and the way she would act. Also talked about…" Harry could hear Draco gulp as he tried to see Draco's face.

"What?" Harry didn't feel like wasting anymore time and was demanding to know the truth already.

"Well it said, that some girls are sluts and to watch out for them…"

"Draco…there's no such thing as those in the wizard world. Besides, how would you know what they are? Like I said. A sick and twisted mind!" Harry glared at Draco.

"So you didn't do anything with him?" Harry wore a slight pain to his face as he tried to see through Draco's eyes to see if it was the right guy.

"No. He wouldn't be my type anyway. You're making us later then we need to be now come on!" Harry went to go but Draco caught his arm and held him in place.

"So you would be more interested in, hotter guys then that man, right?" Harry felt stranger then usual and wished Draco would leave him alone. Draco's eyes were full with delight.

"You're hurting me." Harry said it causally but Draco appeared to be ignoring his words.

"Just say yes. You seem to run away every time I'm near you. You like me better right?" Harry tugged at his arm but Draco's hand was like a claw that wouldn't let go unless you bit it. Harry couldn't see himself to actually bite Draco and spoke his answer.

"Yes. Now can I go now?" Draco smiled at him and let him go. "Jeez, what's with you. Asking me all these questions and then you grab me. I thought I was a 'princess'. Or did you forget that princesses aren't supposed to be treated roughly?"

"So you accept yourself as a princess?" Harry looked around to make sure no one was listening to this conversation and turned back to face Draco. "For your information, it's news to me that professor Snape's heard about it already. Being here for only two days, if that and everyone's picking on me. All the clues point to you. You're the culprit!"

"Don't be upset. Be proud to be one. This castle needs you." Draco began to laugh uncontrollably and Harry was wondering how he could have a sense of humour with the awful faces he sometimes made.

"Be quiet. We're late enough as it is so let's go." Harry hurried off before they got scolded by a passing teacher, such as Snape. Draco, still laughing, caught up with Harry.

They weren't exactly scolded by professor McGonagall but had detention with professor Snape for wasting the professor's time. Harry didn't mind just as long as they didn't get scolded by her or got points taken off from their house. The class resumed what they were doing and watched as Ron turned his rat into a golden goblet cup, receiving ten marks for Gryffindor. The class ended shortly in Harry's opinion and allowed Draco and Harry to chat again while Snape supervised.

"Personally, your slacking off has been odd lately. It's weird how it takes fifteen minutes to talk the way you two seem to." Harry shot Draco a glare and looked back up at Snape.

"Draco was hurting my arm. He wouldn't let me go unless I told him that I liked him." Draco kicked Harry in the shin and made Harry hold onto his leg as it throbbed in pain.

"Liar. Harry told me that you set up him and Filch to clean the hall, is this true?"

"Bickering already, like the married couple you are. I did, yes. Unless you wanted Mr. Potter to walk around smelling like rotten garbage. I should say that he was lucky to run into me in the hallway. Now I'm going to ask you, Draco, not to hurt your wife. He is after all, the 'princess' of Slytherin."

"He's acting like a stuck up prince if anything." It was Harry's turn to kick Draco in the shin. Draco didn't look hurt at all but Harry was sure he was feeling the pain.

"Truth be told. There's already a half-blooded prince for Slytherin house." Snape sat down behind his desk.

"I've never heard about him. What's his name?" Draco seemed more interested in this then Harry was.

"That, I'm not obliged to tell. You're not exactly going to find out either."

* * *

A/n: Will report back soon with more chapters!!! PLZ REVIEW!!

Harry hears mroe voices, they find...not going to tell ya!!


	4. Petrified

**Never been tired in all my life. Went shopping and got the last movie of Harry Potter series( Got the whole collection!) And I also bought the whole collection of the Harry Potter books. For a box set, it cost me $110 dollars!! Glad I got them though, won't have to go the library for them now, so I present this to you, my readers!! Can't believe the ups and downs of School, couldn't get my head straight so I haven't been working on this at all =_=**

**Warning: Harry's anger issue…petrified cat??**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the series but I only buy the things J.K. Rowling has created!!(Meaning I got books and movies from stores!!)**

* * *

Harry was slightly puzzled at the information that professor Snape had given Draco and himself and began to wonder if any other teacher would know about the half-blood prince and whatever had happened to him. He found it useless to ask anyone in the Slytherin common room since everyone seemed to have not forgotten the bowing and did it every time Harry and Draco had entered the room. It was bad enough to have students bowing to him when he could also hear voices that seemed to scare the living daylights out of him every time he walked through the corridors. Ron and Hermione weren't of much help since they weren't exactly allowed to actually chat with each other at their tables since Slytherin had hated the Gryffindor members for quite a long time now and Gryffindor had taken this as an act of war against their house and detested every student in the Slytherin house.

Fred and George were part of the problem when Harry was trying to get a conversation with Ron. Sprouting stuff out that Peeves the poltergeist would. Such as, 'Bow everyone! The princess has come to talk to old Ronnie of Gryffindor!!' It had made Ron mad but he didn't seem to hold Harry as the culprit of his humiliation and explained that there wasn't anything in his older brother's heads except for jokes. It was a little reassuring to see Hermione helping Harry with some of his homework even though they were in separate houses.

Harry had just finished working on a long project that he was assigned for class and was wondering if Draco was going to be mad with him for not doing the project on time. It had been a few days after their detention with Snape and Harry had refused to go to Draco for any kind of help that he needed. He began to feel more isolated from his own house as well as the Gryffindor house and was hoping it wouldn't last for too long. He was on his way to the feast when he heard the same hissing voice again. He halted his walking and listened for it to see where it was coming from.

"_Kill…bloodshed!"_ Harry heard it coming from inside the walls and pressed his ear to it but he heard nothing and ran alongside the wall to see if he could hear it again, thinking it had moved. It seemed to have moved since Harry was not leaning on the wall anymore and was now standing in a large puddle of water that was flooded on the floor.

He saw something in the reflection and realized it was Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris. Horrified and it being the only thing on his mind, he ran for help at once. His movement was stopped by professor Snape once again. It felt awkward running into the same teacher every time you were in need of something or someone. At first Harry was frightened that it might have been the culprit of the crime that was just committed but after seeing Snape's face, Harry calmed down a while and tried to find his words.

"Mrs. Norris…she's…I think she's…dead." Harry tried to make out as he panted and tried to catch his breath. Draco was behind the potions teacher and stepped out into the lit up area of the corridor.

"I think you're tired." Draco exclaimed to the professor and to Harry and meant to take Harry back to the common room but Snape intervened and distanced Draco from Harry a few steps, still looking into Harry's eyes.

"What about the cat, Potter?" His tone was icy cold as usual and shown no signs of sympathy for nearly scaring Harry out of his skin. Harry didn't hesitate any longer and answered him.

"There was water on the floor, but I saw her hanging by her tail, come on!!" Harry turned and ran toward the cat that hung by her tail. Its lifeless body, limp and next to the cat, written in blood on the wall, 'The chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, Beware.' Harry stood back from the cat and the wall to get a good look while Snape stared at the cat's body in wonder.

"'Enemies of the Heir, Beware?' Definitely in Slytherin house."

"Quiet, Malfoy. Potter and yourself will stay with me. We'll go and fetch the Headmaster. He'll want to hear your tale, Potter." Snape hurried off, his black cape whipping behind him. Draco smirked at the writing on the wall and followed Snape.

Harry stared at the poor cat that hung by its tail and felt slightly sorry for it but rushed to catch up to the two beings who seemed to glide like ghosts at a racetrack. They rounded many corners and went down a few halls before reaching a normal looking wall that had a statue of a gargoyle sitting on a pillar, looking slightly alarmed at professor Snape's appearance.

"Off with you if you don't know the password." The gargoyle had come to life and was snarling at them.

"I know the password, _statue_. Sherbert lemon." Harry had never seen Snape act so strict to a mere statue but put the thought to the back of his mind and followed Draco and Snape up the moving staircase that resulted in a twirling movement.

Reaching the top, Snape left the staircase and knocked on an old wooden door. The doors opened up and there, sitting in a comfortable looking chair was Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of the Hogwarts school. Harry wondered why he hadn't been at the feast like some of the other teachers were. His long, white and grey-almost solver beard was glittering under whatever light he had on. Harry looked around and stared in fascination as a red, scarlet bird sat on its perch gazing back at him and the others. Its feathers were crimson red and its tail had long feathers. Harry stood next to Draco unknowingly and clutched the boy's arm that caused Draco to twist his head.

"_We'll be out soon, Harry." _Draco whispered in Harry's ear and led them to the desk, following close to Snape.

"Ah, professor Snape. What brings you here? Not setting a detention this late, I hope?" The man gave out a small smile and allowed Snape to talk.

"No, Headmaster. But rather, Mr. Potter has something he wishes to discuss with you. We have discovered an attack on Argus' cat. It is urgent that you see this Headmaster. Before we go, Potter has his version of what he saw before discovering the cat."

"Go on, Harry." The man seemed so gentle and tender that it was hard to believe he'd be the most powerful wizard of the school.

"Well it wasn't Mrs. Norris' reflection that caught my attention, sir. I-I heard a voice. It sounded…like it wanted to kill something. That's when I followed it and saw Mrs. Norris' body hanging from the candleholder. I went to search for a teacher and ran into professor Snape." Harry couldn't believe he had just told the great wizard about him having heard a voice. Surely hearing voices meant going nuts.

Instead of laughing in Harry's face, the great wizard stroked his beard with his bony fingers and thought to himself as he walked toward the door. Snape at his heel. Draco didn't move and stared at Harry oddly but moved closer to him.

"Guess it's not going to be such a peaceful year after all. First Quirrell and now voices and what seems to be, a dead cat. Hogwarts is definitely an odd school, Harry. Chin up Harry, I'll be with you till the end. Let's go see what this old wizard thinks." Harry felt slightly happy at the chosen words and followed Draco out of the room.

The feast was now apparently over and most of the teachers and students were leaving to go to bed while the teachers patrolled the halls as they usually did. The prefect students of their own houses, guided some first years who were lost, to the common rooms of their houses, showing off their brilliant badges that had the letter 'p' on it, for prefect. The students had rounded the corner and stopped at the corners, seeing the cat still hanging from the candleholder and the blood written on the wall sent some of the girls to start crying and screaming in fear.

Harry and Draco were wise to stick close to professor Snape and Dumbledore while the other teachers came rushing over, along with Filch. Dumbledore seemed to be surveying the scene and was talking in whispers to Snape and professor McGonagall. Harry noticed the look of furry on Filch's face. He saw that Goyle and Crabbe were standing nearby, looking perplexed at the sight of the cat's body and noticed that Harry and Draco were in the middle of the commotion while the chattering was going on behind them, amongst the rest of the teachers about the situation. Draco held his expression that would have given Neville a fright for his life, while Harry looked on as the mass of students began whispering to each other excitedly probably hoping to see an expulsion happen.

"Which of you done it?" Filch broke the chattering of the other students and alerted the teacher's attentions. Harry backed away from Filch's grasp and stood a step behind Draco.

"We never did anything. Professor Snape is proof." Draco cast a dark look at Snape who smirked but hid it from Filch. Harry didn't know what to make of the situation that held such a tense aura from Filch. His mind was still focused on the voice he had heard earlier. This must have been the second time hearing the voice.

"Argus, I believe your cat has only been petrified. We will be able to cure her, given the right antidote, she will be fine. As for all of you, the prefects will take you back to your common rooms and I hope you pleasant dreams. Severus, take Harry and Draco back to their rooms." Harry couldn't tell what the old wizard was explaining to Gryffindor head of house, professor McGonagall, who had a fearful expression on her face, because Snape had pulled them out of view and out of the corridor.

"What's the chamber of secrets?" Harry asked Snape but he didn't seem to listen to anything they had to say and continued to drag them by the collars of their uniforms toward their common room.

Snape led them in after saying the password and let the two of them go and stood by the green fire silently. Neither of the boys asked any questions as of yet until they noticed that Snape was all ears. His facial expression did not change from his stern look and Draco and Harry looked at each other, wondering who should go first.

"So what's the chamber of secrets, my father wouldn't tell me who opened it only that Slytherin's got a secret chamber." Harry watched as Snape registered Draco's question.

"Said to be a chamber that was hidden in Hogwarts. Part of Salazaar Slytherin's plan to rid the school of muggle-borns and the like and leave only the pure-blooded children alive. He never co-existed properly with the other houses and had been said to have made a chamber that holds a monster to do his bidding. There has been no findings of such a chamber and it was said to not exist in this school. I was one of the teachers who were sent to search for it. We never found such a place."

"Professor. What sort of monster was it said to be?" Harry looked at Snape, wanting more information. It did concern himself rather then Draco and he wasn't so sure that Draco would be a match for a monster lurking in a chamber in the school.

"That's unknown. We do know it's lethal. It killed a muggle-born fifty years ago. I'm guessing some form of snake since the founder of our house was a Slytherin member as ourselves. That should be enough questions from the both of you. Do have a good night's dinner." Snape flicked his wand at the table and it turned into a deluxe table. Tarts, pudding and sausages had appeared on some plates and Draco rushed to it, feeling a bit hungry after the commotion that happened.

"How can you eat at a time like this? This is…something that we have to warn Hermione about." Just at the mention of the girl's name made Draco stop eating the delicious food. Harry wondered if he had struck a nerve.

"If it does attack her, she's better off facing it then. She's a shame to us, Harry. Why must I inform you all the time that you're so much different from her!"

"Remind me again. Why I'm so different from Hermione. She and I come from muggle families. Well she does, but I was still living with a muggle family. Why do you bother yourself with this anyway? Does it really matter what she is or what I am for that matter. I feel like we've had this conversation before…" Harry sat down and put his head to his hands to calm down a headache that was approaching him.

"Sentimental people aren't really found in Slytherin. You'd be the first that I've met. Come on, eat up." Draco began to chow down again as Harry looked at him with anger.

"Not hungry!" Harry left Draco alone to eat the food for himself as he went up the staircase to their dorm room.

* * *

A/n: Had to cut it there for the next piece, will be a lot longer then this!!


	5. Troublemakers

**Finally got an interesting download here, it seems ok to me but I'll work out the details later, for now, enjoy this chapter!**

**Warning: Contains a bit of fluff and forgiveness. A bit of hostility but we'll get to that later. AND A hot scene between them!**

**Disclaimer: I couldn't possibly own such a great movie or book!**

* * *

There was now a complete silence for over an hour and Draco had not come up after Harry's slight blow up. Harry was beginning to wonder if he should have gone down to apologize. It wasn't in his right intention to blow up at him but he couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed of Draco's different attitude during the school term so far. He had blown out the candles that had been sitting on both their night tables and laid on his back, staring up at the bed canopy. His circular glasses laid askew on the table beside his bed. His thoughts began to drift and almost took him for a ride to dream land if it hadn't been for Draco coming in, patting his stomach. Looking as though he were about to throw up his late dinner. He took a quick glance at Harry and began to walk toward his own bed and began taking his robes off in front of him.

"So miserable. Why wouldn't you eat?" The question seemed weird, stupid and very off-topic. Harry shook his head at the odd question that Draco had asked and closed his eyes to show he wouldn't listen to anymore.

"I don't know why you have such hatred toward Hermione. I'll admit, she's smarter then any of the girls in our house." Draco shot him a look as he finished buttoning his pyjama shirt.

Draco slid a hand through his greasy hair, messing the strands up just a bit but not so much as to having to comb it the next morning. He shoved Harry over to one side of the bed that Harry had been laying on and got in next to him, pulling the cover over the two of them. Harry sat up quickly while Draco laid still and did not say a word except for staring at Harry the entire time.

"Will you go back to your bed?" Harry asked him as he tried pushing him off the bed. Draco wouldn't budge and sat up, leaning on Harry's shoulder.

"I apologize for being so mean to Granger. I just hate the way she seems to know everything. Anyways, you're no help, with not eating and all. It will build up your strength. Or so mother tells me." Harry edged a bit closer to the other side of the bed, trying to see if it was a dream, he pinched himself and it hurt.

He slid back to his previous position and stared at the sheets that covered the two of them. He could feel the odd staring from Draco and couldn't find the right words to say to him. Was this Draco's way of trying to cheer him up? Was he hiding a different side to him that he wouldn't show to anyone else? To get the answer to these questions, Harry was planning to step over the kindness line and step into Draco's turf of being angry.

"Why do you care if I don't eat?" Harry looked at Draco with different eyes. Draco's expression could not be read as he spoke.

"Harry...why wouldn't I care? You not eating is like asking for a death wish, Harry, you do realize there's a snake that might be loose in this castle. Slytherin or not, you're still a half-blood. Makes me wonder if you should even be out and about for classes. I'll ask professor Snape if you can stay in bed tomorrow." Draco twisted around to get out of the bed but Harry pulled him back.

"And get a whole bunch of questions? Everyone thinks I'm the Slytherin princess. I don't even think there's such a thing as the half-blood princess. And...you said you'd stick by my side with whatever happens, didn't you?" Harry couldn't believe it himself. He was confessing to a boy that could hardly care in the world if one of his friends were about to get hurt.

"Is this a confession I'm hearing? I promise not to say rude things to you. I'll get my father to buy you things. I know you're not a girl but...you are my wife-to-be." Draco lifted one of Harry's hands and kissed the back of his hand gently.

"Stop it, Draco." Harry pulled his hand back while Draco eyed him suspiciously.

"Afraid to be swept off your feet so easily? Well, I don't blame you but let me kiss you once in a while. You know, boys bathroom, empty classrooms. I'd love to chat more on the topic in one of those. Now get some rest, we have potions in the morning."

Harry's mind was in a mix of a dream-like state and an embarrassed infatuation reaccepting Draco's charming and apologetic words. He did as he was told and laid back down, wary of Draco's movement as the other boy slipped into his bed. Harry couldn't take his eyes off of him. It was as though Draco would get out of bed at any moment and come back to his again and would begin pestering him. Or was it something that he wanted to happen? Harry didn't feel like leaving his tired eyes open just to check if Draco was moving. For tomorrow would bring a whole new day.

* * *

And it turned out to be an actual whole new day. There were new questions being asked and the event of Harry ever being mentioned as the Slytherin princess was put in the past papers. Harry was slightly delighted not having many students staring at him as they were but they did seem a bit up tight about the message on the corridor wall that had been written in blood. The teachers, from what Harry and Draco had heard, were to escort their students at the end of their classes to their next one. Harry found it rather annoying having LockHart talking to him through out the entire time of escorting the kids to their next class.

"You feeling Ok, Harry?" Harry nodded at Ron who was eyeing him warily as they headed toward the dining hall for lunch.

"Just brilliant. Did professor McGonagall say anything?" Harry felt dumb for asking a question such as this but in times of trouble, weird questions should be accepted. Ron shrugged and looked to Hermione for help.

"She told us someone was petrified but that they'll be Ok very soon and..." Hermione looked to the stoney floor, biting her bottom lip. Ron took over for her.

"She thinks the Gryffindor members ought to stay clear of the Slytherin house. Goyle and Crabbe I understand but, surely she would let us hang out with you. I mean she might not like Snape much but she probably already knows what had happened last year."

"What did I say? Harry, you're supposed to be by my side at all times. And you're hanging around the trash bin are you?" Ron snarled at Malfoy while Hermione tugged on Ron's sleeve. Harry walked up a few steps toward Malfoy and said,

_"What happened to our talk last night, you apologised before, don't start that again!"_

Harry turned to Hermione and Ron and pulled both their arms away. Draco looked on, defeated and tempted to turn Harry around and take him somewhere else. He looked at his minions quickly and gave them both a smug look before following Harry, Ron and Hermione into the hall of the four great tables that seated all of their houses.

Harry felt his arm being snagged by someone's tight grip and sighed to himself while Draco and the other two goons dragged him toward their own table of Slytherin. Hermione couldn't help but feel sorry for Harry for being put into a big mess of getting engaged to a person who had their emotions get the better of them as she watched Harry being pulled.

"Fred and George are taking bets on them." Hermione looked at Ron with wondering eyes.

"They made up this bet to see who will be the first to lose their marbles while being tangled up with someone they don't want to marry. I doubt they'll get much sickles or knuts out of this one." Hermione had never noticed Ron to be the type who analyzed people.

"Everyone will probably be wanting their money back by tonight then." Hermione plopped down and added a bit of corn to her plate while Ron sat down across from her.

The Slytherin table wasn't much lively as the Gryffindor table and Harry was feeling the need to sit with his _other _friends. Draco was busy stuffing his face like Crabbe and Goyle and was paying no attention to him whatsoever. Harry only nibbled on a bit of some mashed potatoes while looking around at the table of teachers. He waved at Hagrid, the big man that was said to be half-giant but had the skin of a human being. His madded hair stuck with each other in tangles and covered most of his face. He smiled and waved back at Harry. The movement caught Snape's eye and the man looked at Harry for a while before turning away to watch professor McGonagall and Dumbledore.

Harry put his fork down and got up from the table. The entire house of Slytherin, all who were present, stopped to watch him go while they smiled at him. Draco stopped eating his meal and left the table as well without the two clumps noticing.

Draco walked fast to keep up to Harry's pace and caught up he did. He gave Harry a scowling look before they left through the two large doors. Harry stopped as Draco had suggested, at a boys bathroom and went into one of the stalls, followed closely by Draco.

Without being interested in the situation of someone might listening didn't occur to Draco as he slammed his hands against the stall wall that Harry was leaning against. Harry winced at the shuddering sound the stall had made from the impact and could only look down in shame. He himself hadn't promised anything nor said anything about eating again but it was only fair since Draco hadn't kept his word about keeping shut of saying things to Ron and Hermione.

"I'll get straight to the point, Potter. You don't appreciate our house so you feel the need to sit with your new friends. I'm sorry Harry, but can you at least show me some love in front of the others, I feel they think we're disconnecting in some way." Harry looked at Draco and made a face at him.

"If you did care about me, you'd leave me alone during lunch." Harry began to open the stall door but Draco shut it tight real quick and turned Harry around so that he was facing the stall's wall. Harry felt Draco's hands around his neck. He was fearing that Draco was about to strangle him until he would give in to a dark wish that Draco would be asking of him.

But he didn't. His hands felt cold to the touch but they were not wrapping themselves roughly around his neck like he thought they were going to, instead they stopped and acted as a leaning position and remover for Draco. Leaning closer, he placed a small kiss upon the base of Harry's neck and above his shoulder that was now exposed to the dense air of the washroom.

Draco removed Harry's robe without any remarks from the boy himself. Harry felt this was the only best thing he could do for Draco. Although he thought of calming a beast with pure music, it seemed it would not do the trick on this boy. Harry could feel his tie being removed and left to lie on the dirty floor where his robe had been placed.

"You're so gullible, Harry. No respect for yourself...or is this what you dreamed of?" There was a slight tone of happiness in Draco's darkened voice as he unbuttoned the last few buttons of Harry's shirt. His woollen vest laid atop of his other upper garments.

Harry was feeling pressured and bullied. but this feeling was different then the days he had spent his lunch time trying to avoid Dudley and his gang. Just remembering the odd occurance of being lifted into the air and on top of the roof of the school made him question the differences of being bullied. To Harry it felt all the same. Draco was his friend and not an enemy. But was this something that others would call peer pressure? Harry wasn't sure of it having seen Goyle and Crabbe feeling the need to be on Malfoy's good side and wondered if he was doing it now.

"Are you afraid?" Harry realized his shirt was now open and his chest was exposed. He stared at the wall for quite some time without answering Draco and gulped.

"You're trembling! Harry?" Harry looked down at the floor and noticed that his pants were still on his hips. He was turned with great force and found himself staring at Draco's worried face.

"I'm fine. Really. Just tired." Harry smiled slightly at Draco and turned around again. Draco's eyes turned to lust as he looked Harry's body up and down.

"You sure you're Ok with this?" Draco asked once more and Harry merely nodded while staring at the blank wall once again. He felt Draco's hands run across his bare chest and felt the difference from feeling warmth to the cold hands.

* * *

"Where could they be?" Ron shrugged as Hermione looked the table over again. It had been ten whole minutes that Harry and Draco had since left their house table and Hermione was beginning to wonder where they might have gone to.

"They could be doing what any student their age might be doing. Right, Fred?" George looked to his twin and smiled. Fred smiled back and looked as though he weren't talking to anyone and said, "I think you might be right, George."

"What do you two know that we don't? Mum says you haven't got the brains to survey things right. Been saying it all summer while you two were gone." Fred and George looked at each other with shocked faces and turned to Ron and Hermione.

"I'll bet you anything in the world, Ron, that they're making out in one of the bathrooms as we speak." Hermione blushed at this strange comment while Ron's mouth twitched as if wanting to say something more brainy then his brothers.

"Fred, George. Don't fill Ron and Hermione's heads with such nonsense. Harry may be under Malfoy's careful watch but he's not as low as to do something like that during a break." Fred and George looked over at Percy with unsatisfied faces.

"Dear Percy, have you any idea that they are both missing and could possibly be in a fight right about now? You did try to break us apart of taking bets from our fellow house mates and you did know what we were collecting for. To see which one would lose their head in such an odd engagment such as that."

"Bigheaded, he must be. Not thinking about _all _possibilities that could be happening right now between those two. What would professor McGonagall do, George?"

"Oh I'm not sure, Fred. Possibly asking Dumbledore why they appointed such a baffoon like Percy." The twins sniggered at their funny conversation while Percy dropped his fork and knife and got up from the table.

"You will come with me, Ron." Ron felt himself being pulled from the table and away from his bountiful food that he had prepared for himself on the golden plate. Hermione knew she wasn't allowed to go into a boys washroom and watched with a pained expression as Ron was rushed away by his brother.

Fred and George looked at each other and grinned as though they had just won a war.

* * *

Harry was beginning to feel different from his happy and normal self. His head felt like a heavy brick and his body felt numb in the lower area. Draco's hands were now warm with sweat and a strange sticky, white substance was sticking to Draco's hands and the wall but were immediately cleaned up with the flick of Draco's wand. Harry's bottoms were slightly sticking to his skin because of the sweat. Harry's chest rose higher then it had earlier and he was beginning to feel light headed and a bit too warm.

"Just watching you doing that...makes me want to feel it too. Another time, a comfier place such as my mansion. We should be getting our stuff by now and getting ready for our awful lesson with LockHart. Honestly that man is a joke." Harry quickly put his tied around his neck after buttoning his white, and sweat-soaked shirt up. He draped his cloak around himself and felt slightly cooler but a bit irritated by the pin of the cloak.

Harry went to the sink and twisted the knob to the cool side and spalshed a bit on his cheeks to cool himself down. Draco leaned against the stone wall and watched Harry twisting the sink off. Harry felt Draco's eyes but didn't look up.

There was an awkward silence between the two but it was ruptured by Ron and Percy's appearance. Ron looked ashamed of himself for following Percy's orders while Percy himself looked a bit alarmed.

"Percy made me come."

"Quiet. Harry, Malfoy. You two haven't been doing anything that would be considered breaking rules, now would you?" The older boy gave the two of them a sharp look while Ron looked away and stared at the door to pass the awkward time.

"N-no Percy. I just felt sick and didn't feel up to travelling to the hospital wing." Draco was amazed to hear Harry lie to a Gryffindor member and felt the pressure being put on him as Percy looked from Harry to him.

"You should know what my purpose of my being here. Thought he might have a flu or something." Percy looked like he felt he wanted to say something extraordinary to them but turned on his heel and walked out of the large room with the collar of Ron's robe under his hand.

"That was a close one. You sure know how to talk." Harry wasn't quite sure he should be feeling so happy at this comment and continued drying his hands.

* * *

A/n: Sorry, will leave it at that. But more will come and if you have any requests referring to Harry and Draco's relationship, tell me when you review. I'll post another chapter up soon!


End file.
